


Don't You Dare

by SanversFanatic14



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanversFanatic14/pseuds/SanversFanatic14
Summary: If there is one thing you shouldn't do it's to get in the way of Maggie's 3 year long quest.





	Don't You Dare

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this little short one-shot!

It had been a few days since Maggie had spoken to Alex, she was even sleeping on the couch, it would be night 3 of Maggie sleeping on the couch.

“Oh c’mon Mags seriously? How long are you gonna give me the silent treatment for?” Alex thought it was funny for the first night. Now it was just getting ridiculous. 

Maggie just started fluffing her pillow on the couch not saying a word to Alex.

“UGH you are impossible Sawyer!!” Alex whined and stormed off to their room. She could not believe that Maggie was angry about this, it was ridiculous!

Maggie woke the next morning to Kara coming in “I come bringing donuts!”

“Good morning to you too Kara” Maggie rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

“Kara! You are amazing! I really didn’t want to have toast again” Alex laughed as she grabbed a donut from the box and hugged Kara.

Kara looked from Alex to Maggie to the couch back to them, she was confused. “You two still aren’t speaking?” she was starting to get concerned for them.

Alex spoke up pointing to Maggie “She won’t even speak to me, it’s not like I haven’t tried!”

“No Kara we haven’t spoken, but automatically she goes and blames me!”

Alex looked at her and was confused “Seriously Maggie!? How is this my fault!”

Maggie just looked at Alex with a dead stare. “You know how long I had been working on that”

“Yeah and so I thought I would help you!” 

“3 years Alex! I had been working on that stupid thing and you go and finish it in 10 minutes!”

Kara was starting to get amused by this. “Wait..wait just a moment!... this is all because of a damn Rubix Cube!?” Kara busted out laughing, she couldn’t believe this, she was worried for nothing.

“You two are such nerds! No wonder y'all married each other!" Kara was still laughing as she hugged them both then walked out the door “SUCH NERDS!” 

Alex looked at Maggie, “she’s right you know, we are nerds. I’m sorry I touched your Rubix Cube. I just thought I could help.”

Maggie smiled and walked over to Alex kissing her cheek “I’m not mad you touched it. I’m mad that it took you 10 minutes where I was still working on it after 3 years.” she laughed “oh by the way never call me Sawyer again...It's Sawyer-Danvers thank you!”

Alex chucked “I’m sorry Mrs. Sawyer-Danvers, what can I do to make it up to you?” Alex inquired batting her eyelids.

Maggie pretended to think and kissed her softly “Hmmm, you can buy me a new Rubix Cube and not touch it”

“Okay I can do that and you know it only took me 10 minutes because there is a trick to it ya know?” Alex smiled at Maggie but her smile went away when Maggie looked at her seriously.

“What do you mean there is a trick?”

_"Oh no, this is not good"_ Alex thought. “I’m gonna go buy that Rubix Cube now for you,I love you!” Alex quickly kissed her then ran out of the house.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS A TRICK DANVERS!? I'LL SHOW YOU A TRICK!”

**Author's Note:**

> criticism is welcomed!


End file.
